The distribution of music, video, software and other media assets has been dramatically transformed by the digital age and the Internet. For example, distribution of music is evolving from a physical copy sold by retail stores, catalog companies or on-line vendors, to digital copies transmitted over the Internet. In this connected and digital world, a system and method are needed whereby users can use media assets from multiple devices without the need to carry the asset on a memory device. It is desirable to provide a system and method that allows for the portability of media assets across different devices that are capable of connecting to a source of the media assets directly or indirectly over one or more communications networks.